


Stolen

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, F/M, Grace - Freeform, angel reader, except Castiel and Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: He was a demon, you were an angel. You shouldn't feel these things about him. You should hate him, smite this evil creature, but you didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

He was a demon, you were an angel. You shouldn't feel these things about him. You should hate him, smite this evil creature, but you didn't. Why did you love him? You were complete opposites.

You, an angel of the lord. Celestial and divine. He was a demon. A former human that sold his soul, only to be tortured and tinted into a merciless abomination. And he was the king of them all. 

Your vessel, a religious girl from a small town, felt extremely attracted to Crowleys 'meatsuit'. You longed to touch him, hold him, kiss him, even if your father would punish you for it. It was sin. Pure sin. But it was oh so sweet. It was dangerous, for both you and him. 

The only brother of yours that somewhat understood was Castiel. Sure, he couldn't understand what you loved about Crowley, but he still stood by your side. He introduced you to the Winchesters. At first they didn't trust you, being Crowleys significant other and all that. But after you convinced Crowley to leave them be they started to be less hostile towards you. 

Dean had a tortured, broken soul, that had been stitched back together. You could see his pain behind the walls that he had put up. You tried your best to soothe this pain. After all, that was what angels were supposed to do, right?

Sam was unlucky. He had asked you if you knew if Jess was in heaven. You had answered him that she was, and she was happy. He smiled sadly at that, and was relieved. 

Crowley was wonderful. Well, as wonderful as a demon could be. You loved him, and you were sure he loved you too. Not only your vessel, but your very being. Your grace. You burned every time he touched you, but it wasn't pain but passion he ignited. You loved him, and nothing would ever change that.

You appeared with a flutter of wings. Two of your brothers turned to look at you. "You needed my help", you stated with a slight smile. They looked at each other, guilt erupting in their eyes. "What is it? Did something happen?", you asked, concerned. Did one of your brothers or sisters that was close to you die? "We know about you and that demon", one of them spat. Your eyes widened. You were about to explain yourself as the other one spoke up. "We're sorry, (YN). We really are" Then you were grabbed, and the last thing you felt was your grace being ripped out of you before everything faded to darkness. 

You woke up at the side of some rode, the rain splattered down onto your shivering form. Panic shot through you as you remembered that you didn't have your grace, that you weren't an angel anymore. You were human. Completely and utterly human. You wrapped your arms around yourself, instinctively trying to warm yourself up. "Castiel", you prayed, and hoped he could hear you. "Castiel, I need your help" Not a second later he appeared, concern filling his blue eyes. Tears streamed down your face. "My grace, Castiel. They... They took my grace", you cried. Immediately he was by your side, wrapping his arms around you in an attempt to comfort you. Then he lifted you up. You felt him flying you somewhere, but couldn't see where because you had your head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Cas, is that you? Where were you?" It was Deans voice, you looked up, just in time to see him walk around the corner. He froze as he saw your body, shivering and weak. "Shit, (YN) what happened?" "Our brothers", Castiel answered, and you were grateful for you didn't trust your voice. You were still cold. How long had you been laying in the rain? Dean seemed furious. "Why would they do something like that?", he fumed, pacing around the room. Castiel and Dean kept on talking, and at some point Sam had entered the room as well. You weren't able to follow the conversation, too occupied with focusing on the wet clothes, the cold and the pain. And the fear. You felt vulnerable. Weak. Insignificant. You didn't realize you were crying again. It was too much to take in. 

"We need to warm her up. She's drenched and the bunker is not the warmest place." Sams voice. Not a moment later you were in a bed, with new clothes on and caught in at least five blankets. You were fighting off the exhaustion, trying to listen to the Winchesters and Castiel. "Hello, boys", another voice chirped. You knew that voice. "Why did you call me sounding so scared? Nobody's dead or hurt" Just then he seemed to realize that you were in the room. You looked up at him, scared of what he might think of you now. "What did you bloody idiots do now?!", Crowley growled. "We didn't do anything", Dean yelled, overwhelmed. "Some of our brothers stole her grace", Castiel said calmly, but you knew he was furious. Suddenly there were arms around you, making you flinch. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you", Crowley mumbled, pulling you to his chest. "We'll get your grace back, love. Just trust me" You nodded, noting that the other three people had left the room. "I do", you croaked. He kissed your forehead lightly, making you smile. Then you fell asleep.

When you woke up again you were still in Crowleys arms. He laid on his back. Your head hurt, as did your throat. And you couldn't breathe right through your nose, and you were still cold. You raised your head, looking around the room. Crowley turned his head to look at you. "How are you, love?" "I am fi-", you interrupted yourself by coughing. Your body curled in on itself as you coughed violently. Crowleys hand rubbed soothing circles on your back. "The truth, love", he murmured. "I... don't know how I feel. It... pains me to breathe. I feel my heartbeat pulsing in my head." He nodded, and then pulled you up so you were in a sitting position. A second later Castiel appeared in the room. He send a glare in Crowleys direction before kneeling down in front of you. He gently laid his fingers onto your forehead, and you felt his grace reaching out to you. Pain erupted behind your eyes when it finally reached you. It was like our body fought the foreign power with all it had. The pain grew stronger by the second, and soon you couldn't hold back your screams anymore. Castiel pulled back, startled. You felt worse now.

"I.. don't understand", Castiel stammered. You were shaking in the aftermaths of the pain. Dean and Sam burst through the door, guns drawn and ready to shoot. "What's going on?!" Castiel stepped back, a look of fear in his eyes. "I can't heal her. Her body won't accept my grace." His voice was terrified. "We need to get her grace back as soon as possible", said Sam, slowly relaxing. "Yeah... you really can't do anything right now. Just... stay at the bunker.", Dean stammered. "You too, Crowley. Make sure (YN) doesn't hurt herself" For a short second you were angry at Dean. But then remembered that you didn't have a clue on how to take care of your, hopefully temporary, human self. Soon they left again, with the promise to find your grace. "Don't worry, love."

Crowley stood and tucked the blankets tightly around you. Then he proceeded to pick you up. He set you down again once you were in the kitchen. "Firstly, you need food. Then I need to find you some medication" He moved to the counter and gathered the ingredients for what he was about to make. You looked down, suddenly feeling like a burden. "I'm sorry", you choked out, tears threatening to spill out of your eyes. Crowley turned to discover that and quickly made his way over to you. He put cupped your face in his hands, and leaned down to press a kiss onto your hairline. "Don't be sorry, love. At least now I can spoil and pamper you. I love you. And those idiots do too." "So you'll fix me?" He looked shocked. "Fix you? But there's nothing to fix. You're not broken. You're going to fine" His voice was soft, as were his eyes. "I love you", you said. It was the first time you said it. You both knew what you felt for each other. It only felt appropriate to say it now. That, and you wanted to know if his feelings for you had changed at all. His thumb stroked your skin. "And I love you"


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please make a part 2 of stolen(Crowleyxreader)? I really liked your ending but now I just have an empty feeling of wanting more and the boys to find out who specifically stole the reader’s grace. (Like for example that it was 2 of Raphael’s followers and you get it back and kill him). But anyway can you write it

Even the medication couldn't help. Any food you ate was promptly thrown up again, and water only stayed in your body for a short time. Castiels grace only seemed to hurt you more. It didn't make sense, but that was the way it was right now. Sam dragged you to doctors all across the state, trying to figure out what was wrong, but nothing seemed to be working.

Living hurt, more than you could handle.

Your boys had managed to hunt down your brothers that took your grace, and were currently on the way to them, Crowley and Castiel had stayed with you. Crowley because he loved you, and wouldn't leave your side no matter what, and Castiel because he was the only other being that could get to the Winchesters quickly enough if something happened.

You were in the bed, muscles too weak to lift you even a little, skin sunken in, your bones poking out through it, trying to escape the fleshy prison. You had never understood why some humans wished for death so much. Now you did. 

"Where do angels go when they die?", you asked, not even sure if the question was aloud or just in your head. Were you even considered an angel anymore? If not, then what were you? You didn't have a soul, just your grace, and that was gone.

"Love... don't." Crowley showed his softer side to you, and only you, and you could see how much he was hurting, how your despair and agony was killing him just as much as it was you. 

"The fanatics will pay for this, (YN)." Your eyes darted over to Castiel who was standing tensely in the room, glancing at his phone every few seconds. "Michael's followers will pay for this."

Crowley took your hand in his, careful as if you might break beneath his fingers. Being as weak as you were right now, you might as well could. 

Castiels phone rang, making all three of you look at it intently.

"We got it!", yelled Dean through the speakers. That was all it took and Castiel was gone.

"You'll be alright, love", Crowley mumbled. You smiled, eyes falling closed. You hummed, the feeling that something wasn't quite right blooming in your chest. 

Castiel came back seconds later, the little bottle containing you very being in his left hand.

"Our brothers?"

"Dead." You hummed mournfully at that. 

Your grace entered your body, making you whole again, making you you again. But you didn't grow stronger, didn't feel healthier. In fact, you felt everything slow down.

"Love, open your eyes." You couldn't, everything slipped from you, and once again you found yourself asking: Where do angels go when they die? You felt as if you should know, but didn't.

"(YN), please don't... don't leave me alone."

You noticed the air still around you.

"It shouldn't have happened... not like this... not to you." You wanted to rip your eyes open, to look at the source of this voice, the voice you'd know anywhere. Tears started spilling without your consent. 

"Father, I-I am sorry!", you sobbed, your grace immensely relieved about having heard your fathers voice one last time. Even if he was mad. Even if he was going to end you. A hand cupped your cheek, and you wanted nothing more than to look at the face God took.

"You're not sorry, not about him." He was talking about Crowley. "And that's what's so beautiful about it. You found him for yourself, chose him for yourself. You acted upon your own, free will. You chose to love him, and let him love you in return. Never be sorry about that." God was silent for a moment, and you thought he left you to your demise.

"I can't... not you. Not like this." With that, soft lips pressed upon your forehead.

When you finally opened your eyes, he was gone. Time was moving again, Crowley openly crying, clutching your body to his. You felt... better, somehow. As if your body accepted your grace once again. You were crying too, shakily returning Crowley's embrace. 

It would take a long time to get back to full strength, and who knew, maybe you never would. But you were determined. With Crowley's love and the knowledge that God had returned, you knew everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
